television_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Volcanoes
House of Volcanoes is the 13th episode of Wikia Town. Synopsis While following the road near the Lost Islands, Star discovers a house with many fake volcanoes, all built by a boy who recently moved to Wikia Town. Plot Star leaves the Lost Islands and decides to follow the only road that is close to the Lost Islands. She goes to the forest where the road leads and after some time, she notices a house she never knew about. She notices that house's yard is full of small volcanoes. Star then notices a boy who is building a volcano. Star is too shy to talk to the boy, but the boy then talks to her, telling that he built all of the volcanoes and is planning to build one "for a project". Soon, Star leaves and goes back to the Lost Islands. The next day, Dani welcomes two new students to Skylanders Fan High. The first one is Yuudai "Shadow", and Dani is happy to see that he came back to Skylanders Fan High. Shadow has to be resorted because of the newly added Light and Dark teams. Shadow is sorted into the Fire team, which was his original team. BC, the leader of the Fire team, introduces Shadow to the rest of the Fire team, when suddenly, the other new student (who is the same boy who built the volcanoes) comes and tells that he was also sorted to the Fire team. BC tries to ask Shadow to join the User Squad, but the other new student says that he wants to join before Shadow says anything. When BC introduces the new student to the rest of the User Squad, Brandon is surprised. He says it's unusual that someone wants to join the group before even knowing any of the members. Brandon still allows the boy to stay with the User Squad. The User Squad members introduce themselves, but Star remembers that her next lesson is at MovieStarPlanet High and she rushes to that high school. Later that day, Star is spending time on the Lost Islands. Suddenly, she notices that someone comes and carries a fake volcano. Star notices that the boy is the same boy who built the small volcanoes and the new student of Skylanders Fan High. The boy places the volcano on an island and says that the island will now be the Fire Island. Then, the boy says that they never introduced themselves, and the boy tells that he is Leo, while Star tells her name. Star and Leo both tell that they like Skylanders: Lost Islands and Leo reveals that the islands are the reason he moved to Wikia Town. Characters *Star *Leo (first appearance) *Daniel "Dani" *Yuudai Shirou "Shadow" *Benjamin Christopher "BC" *Aidan *Lucas *Brandon *Poseidon *Connor *Miles * Adam Gregory * Mario * Poseidia * Zap * Marley * Cameron * Cooper * Mark * Stephen * Chad * Fisher "Fishlip" * Collin * Draco * Drake * Jordan * Josh Trivia *This is the second episode of Wikia Town to start exactly where the previous episode ended, the first being April Fools. *Leo's name is only mentioned at the end of the episode, and the name is not even revealed when BC or Brandon talks to him. Category:Episodes Category:Wikia Town Category:PetStarPlanet